This invention relates to devices for establishing electrical contact between appliances and/or components carried on a mobile self-propelled unit not depending upon human manipulation such as for use in the system disclosed in co-pending U.S. Patent Application No. 630,015, filed Nov. 7, 1975, also assigned to the Assignee of the present application. As may be seen in the disclosure of the co-pending application mentioned above, the battery supplying the power for a mobile self-propelled feed hopper requires periodic charging and as is frequently the case in any mechanical appliance there is room for development and refinement, in particular in new and improved systems.
In the case of previously known electrical contact devices, contact may be established by mere contact which frequently is insufficient to effect adequate current flow. Also, where human manipulation is not relied upon, there is the possibility of slight misalignment of plug and receptacle connectors which would give rise to need for an attendant to insure electrical contact.